


Puppy Tails - Some Things are Meant to be Private

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [92]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, Funny, Gen, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, or a dribble which ever you prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Some Things are Meant to be Private

The chest of drawers was full, Sherlock sighed to himself. He never understood why John insisted on buying him socks when he had ten good pairs. It looked like his sock index was due for an overhaul. Gladstone wagged his tail as he jumped up onto the bed. Sherlock looked through the drawer and spotted his latest acquisition, something decedent, naughty, hidden at the back. He pulled them out and looked at them. He would have to wear them on a day when John was out of town. The risk of John laughing at him was just too great. He gently placed them on the bed next to him and continued to work on his sock index.

 

John entered the flat carrying several heavy bags of shopping.

"Don't help me then Sherlock!" He called. Gladstone padded out of the bedroom to see his dad, dragging what appeared to be a pair of boxer shorts. John picked them up before Gladstone could chew on them and looked at them curiously. "I didn't know you liked Dangermouse." He shouted.

"Gladstone!!!" Sherlock screamed.


End file.
